


The Lake

by Malh18



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malh18/pseuds/Malh18
Summary: You and Spencer Reid have been together for 4 years and are in love. Flufffffffffff.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.hinzie.com/media/image/223762.jpg
> 
> Inspiration for the lake.

You rested your mug on the railing as you looked out onto the view of the lake. It was serene, the early morning fog still rolling over the vast blue of the lake. The birds chirping only add to your sense of peace as you go to sip on your coffee. You feel two long arms wrap around you from behind you and you couldn't think of anything more perfect. 

“ God, we have to come here more often…” Spencer whispered as we took in the scene in front of us. 

You turned around in his arms and beamed. It was moments like this that you always cherished. You and Spencer both had insanely busy schedules and when you could both find time to sneak away from the stress and demand of your respective jobs, everything just seemed to fit into place. You leaned in and gave him a quick peck as you grabbed his hand and led him down the dock.

“ Come on, I wanna tell you something.” Spencer gave you a curious look and let you lead him down the pier to the dock connected to the cabin. 

“ Whats up?What's so important you couldn't tell me over there?” You finally stopped walking and you and Spencer were facing each other. 

“ I was gonna tell you on the drive down but I wanted it to be right here, the spot that you first told you loved me...Spence, I’m pregnant.”

You could tell by his furrowed brow that the wheels in his head were turning and a good thirty seconds passed before he finally said, “ Pregnant?..... Well condoms are only 98.888% effective if used properly and there’s a .89 to 34.8% chance it could break during intercourse… In fact……”

You looked him straight in the eyes and raised your eyebrows, somehow breaking him out of his fact spewing trance.

He closed his mouth and said “ I'm gonna be a dad? Oh my god, I'm gonna be a dad.” 

A smile broke out on your face as it finally hit him, and Spencer grabbed you and swung you around on the dock. 

“ I found out a couple days ago. I'm only three weeks along so I haven't told anyone… except for you.”

“3 weeks?! Right now, our baby is the size of a poppy seed. Can you believe it? In a few weeks it'll be the size of sweet pea and….”

Spence kept rambling on about baby facts and you couldn't help but let out a laugh escape you as you both walked up the dock, hand in hand, knowing life was going to be crazy and hectic but as long as you could do it with him, there was nothing that you could not get through.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, quarantine is making me branch out and try new things so I tried my hand at writing. Let me know what you think!


End file.
